Roles
These common Aurelian social roles are listed in order of prestige and power, highest to lowest. Philosopher You are a member of the elite scientist class, those who have studied in the Symposia and passed the difficult examinations to don The Cape of Knowledge. Known as a “Man of the Cape," it is your job to possess vast theoretical knowledge, make new discoveries, and solve science-related controversies throughout the city. Naturally, you often go head-to-head with the priests of the Serpent Mother. While most philosophers are male, a few notable females have also held the rank despite gender inequality that has plagued Aurelia for numbers of centuries. (Women, see "Enterprising Women" below for more information.) Minor Noble You find yourself between a rock and a hard place: too low for the High Council but too high for the commoners. And chances are, you’ve had to pledge allegiance to a High Council member in order to gain protection, especially if you happen also to be a technologist (see below). You resent that wealth can’t buy everything, namely attention, because natural philosophers (who may not be wealthy) command more respect than you do. Technologist You’re the philosopher's practical cousin: someone who loves science but is not cut out for academic life. Instead, you use your science knowledge to build gadgets that better the city. You might be a quirky-but-famous technologist known for a particular device. You might also be lowly unknown wanna-be who’s still trying to make the first gadget happen. Priest Chances are, you’re the son or daughter of a family devoted to the Serpent who resides in the Temple at the top of the mountain. You wear light gold robes, spend your days with prayers and incense, and receive an endless stream of sacrifices from fearful Aurelians seeking the Goddess’s help in this time of crisis. Chief among such gifts are shadows—the only solid remains of a human after they die—which are always in demand for another temple construction project. Sophist You’re a person of some means who studied at the Symposia with hopes of becoming a natural philosopher, but neither passed exams for the Cloak nor demonstrated the technical skill necessary to work as a technologist. Instead, you make your living tutoring children and teenagers or teaching basic scientific, history, or language courses in public spaces, usually in exchange for donations. Merchant A member of the narrow “middle” class, you earn your comfortable life by undercharging nobles (who strong-arm you for deals) and overcharging the poor who are forced to make up the remainder of your margin. Many of the most profitable merchants run a specialized emporium—a comprehensive-service store for one category of item—while others own a corner shop that offers cheaper (but more varied) stock. Crafts(wo)man Less itchy-footed (and richer) than your artifex counterparts (see below), you ply a recognized craft such as blacksmithing, goldsmithing, iron-mongering or pottery. Your class has been hit particularly hard by the energy rations; your clients’ work piles up on those days when the bellows, the fire, or the gas cannot run, on penalty of a trip to the Lab. Hand When the movers and shakers of Aurelia refer to their “hands,” they’re referring to their spies, who serve as their very "hands" to mete out justice and eliminate rivals. You are prized for discretion and also for insusceptibility. The more clever a hand’s disguise, the better; it is thought that among wealthy households, members of nobles’ own families may really be hands, planted in the family from birth. Factory Boss Chances are, you were born in the tenth, eleventh, or twelfth stratas, but you’re smart, hardworking and shrewd to stay there. You’ve worked your way off the factory floor, and while you’ll never be as wealthy as its owner, you have considerable power in your own right: the ability to boss around whoever’s on your floor. Black Glove You are a member of the king's elite protection detail. More than a common soldier, you are a ninja-like warrior who knows the city inside out.. You grow your hair long and wear it in braids, one for each act of supreme valor. Those with fewer braids are lower in rank; those with more braids are higher. Since King Jude's exile you have been out of work, but a new master may soon take his place. Artist You belong to the Society of Adornments & Amusements (ie: the SAA, or Artist’s Guild). The only group who still hold the title “Guild” from the Second Age, you and your fellow artists provide entertainment on docks, street corners, and alleys as well as playhouses. You’ve felt the tightening of the energy restrictions as keenly as craftsman, for your trade has been deemed “less important” by the Council and you must find clever new ways to get audiences . . . and a light source . . . for your artistic endeavors. Servant You’re rich enough to escape the factory grind, but not rich enough to become a merchant, nor educated enough to be a craftsperson. So you’ve indentured yourself to a wealthy household. Or possibly, your family owed that household a debt, and you're paying it back with your own sweat. While you may work as a scullery maid or gardener who rarely interacts with your master, you might also be a butler or household manager who does. Enterprising Woman Though Aurelia’s social structure favors men publicly, women find plenty of clever and devious ways to make names for themselves. Wealthier women start businesses out of their homes or cultivate a reputation as a back-alley experts in a field such as chemistry. Poorer women’s entrepreneurial interests may include selling treats and trinkets to their fellow workers, or taking up one of the more “unseemly professions.” Some women do climb to positions of influence normally reserved for males (such as that of philosopher) but such instances are rare. Many women desire greater rights and equality . . . so don't forget to consider this as a potential part of your story. City Watch(wo)man This elite group, responsible for public safety, report to Chief Antonius. You might be the offspring of a merchant who is not skilled enough with business to become a merchant yourself. You might also be an ex-contender in the public arena, where you battled machine-driven animals for the crowd's entertainment. Many Aurelians speculate that you engage in nefarious espionage activities and may even kill innocent citizens, in the name of keeping citywide peace. Lampy By law, one member of every family is required to join this corps whose sole job is to tend, repair, and control the city’s gas lighting system. As a lampy, you patrol the streets at the appointed hour, shutting off lamps to simulate dusk, known as Lampsdim, when the streets close to everyone but the City Watch. In the morning, you make your rounds again for Lampslight. You may frequently witness to criminal activity after hours, leading you to testify in court -- or may take matters into your own hands. Lampys :: "By law, one member of every family is required to join this corps whose sole job is to tend, repair, and control the city’s gas lighting system. As a lampy, you patrol the streets at the appointed hour, shutting off lamps to simulate dusk, known as Lampsdim, when the streets close to everyone but the City Watch. In the morning, you make your rounds again for Lampslight. You may frequently witness to criminal activity after hours, leading you to testify in court -- or may take matters into your own hands." ::- COMMON ROLES by New in Town : At least this is how it used to be in the many decades after darkfall but now those who job were to maintain and light (or douse) the Lamps. Now there is The Lamp Lighters of Aurelia Union for the Maintaince and Upkeep of the 12 Stratas, or more commonly know as the Lampy's Union by any non member of the organization. Now they not only work as the people who mathmaticaly light and darken the streets but are now a lightly armored defensive unit and act as the Watches eyes and ears in all stratas. Though wholely indepenedt of the citys watch both now work together to protect the citizens from the crimals and monsters that lurk in the alleys and tunnels of Aurelia. : Now for each strata there is a headquarter devoted to it where new members are trained for both the maintaince of great citys lamp, but to also to act as way points for the three watches that now are part of the Union. Organization & Ranks (Jobs) Recruitment The Three Watches Day Watch (The Keepers) Evening Watch (The Dousers) Night Watch (The Lighters) Equipment Ties & Enemies Navvy You spend your life trolling the city’s elaborate canal system, with its locks that raise or lower the water and help you travel against the current strata by strata. Most likely you frequent the establishments along the water’s edge -- and with your paltry salary, footed by the factories whose goods you deliver, it’s probably more likely the more seedy ones that suit your fancy. Artifex You’re a master of mechanisms, a fix-it genius, and probably the only class of citizen who can legitimately say they’ve lived in every strata. You wander up and down the city saving the gadgetary day at the back doors of fine houses and the front alleys of tenements. As a wandering professional you also collect news and rumors -- and spread them, too. Shawly So-called for the cheap shawls you wear against the cold, you’re a member of the vast majority of Aurelians born south of the Middle Strata. You toil your days away, in significant danger, on a production floor owned by a noble family. But there is an upside to your life of drudgery: you’ve developed incredible street smarts and may enjoy an adventurous life after-hours to supplement your income. Thief While activity in the streets is strictly forbidden after Lampsdim, you’re too hungry (or covetous) to fear the penalty, which happens to be a one-way trip to the Laboratory. (Though no one above is quite sure what the Laboratory is, most think it’s the top-secret place where living beings, usually convicts, are subjected to science’s next great experiments).